That's Captain Jack Walker!
by kamitori
Summary: Captain Jack Walker: Infamous good pirate that has set sail to recover the Time Gears from The Phantom to set the world back on its course with the help of his Perap/Chatot, his first mate, Shinji, and his crew. ikarishipping and other pairings


**That's Captain Jack Walker**

**Summary:** Land ho! Look out, all ye landlubbers, because Cap'n Jack Walker has arrived! Infamous pirate, he sets out on the high seas, traversing through the lands with his trusty Perap, first mate Shinji, and a loyal crew, Jack—er, _Captain_ Jack Walker will find The Phantom, take back the Time Gears he stole, and set the world back on course, so full speed ahead!

**AN:** What can I say? It came to me after staring at a picture of Jackie in The Phantom's pirate outfit for who knows how long. XD And yes, this is a sort of combination of the Pokémon anime, ninth movie, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2, so deal with it! XD

**Pairings:** Umm….definitely ikarishipping and ReijixSumomo, that's for sure. I might add some contestshipping, or something, but yeah.

**Disclaimer:** So it's a spoof of _Pirates of the Caribbean_! Deal with it! I don't own anything! lol

* * *

**Chapter One: No, It Wasn't Not Love at First Sight...Really...**

The sharp spray of salty seawater against the rickety wooden frame of the _New Moon_ and the fresh ocean breeze was a refreshing change to the pirate steering the wheel. The arid temperatures of Orre did not bode well with him, and he was glad that they, being him and his crew, were finally going back home to base in Fiore. It was hard being a good pirate, no matter how many people he helped (and evaded). He wanted a break—badly.

"Jackie,"

The pirate turned, his scruffy blond hair blowing in the wind. He had a grin plastered on his chiseled face. "Yeah?" he replied. "What do you want, eh, Shinji?"

The younger pirate leaned against the railings leading up to where Jackie was standing, brushing aside a strand of dark purple hair, his dark eyes coolly observing the night sky mirrored on the calm ocean waters. His Hikozaru sat happily upon the teen's shoulder, chattering away to its Trainer. "I'm wanted back in Sinnoh," he finally said after a long period of silence. "My brother just contacted me back in Orre about an arrange marriage…"

Jackie's hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel, his lips drawing into a tight line. It Shinji went back to Tobari in Sinnoh…finding a good first mate was always a pain, but finding a replacement? He knew that he was not up to it. "I see," Jackie replied in a soft voice. "So soon, eh, Shinji? Do you think you might be able to come back?"

"I don't know," Shinji replied with a strained sigh.

"Hmm, I see."

"I'm going to miss life out at sea," the teen said with a grim smile. "These are my last days as a free man."

"Hey: look on the bright side, kid," Jackie chuckled. "At least you don't have to suffer every time there is a storm."

"Yeah, that's true, but I'm going to miss shimmying up and down the main mast every day." Shinji straightened and stifled a yawn before petting his Hikozaru. "I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning."

A sad look passed through Jackie's eyes. "…yeah. Night, Shin-chan..."

oOoOo

Tobari had not changed much from the first time Jackie had visited, still only a four-day's journey from Nagisa by foot. He remembered when he first met Shinji: it was a hot summer's day then years ago. He himself was only a beginning pirate, at age fifteen, and Shinji was still only a kid back then: a short little boy of eight with a defiant glint in his dark eyes and a face so impassive that it was like a mask. Shinji had been cold to almost everyone back then (as if he wasn't now, but that was only to people he didn't trust, or to strangers), only giving a glimpse of emotions to a select few.

However, Jackie saw that under the boy's cold façade was a warm and caring heart—he saw it first hand when Shinji saved a young Hikozaru—the Hikozaru that was his partner to this very day—from a pack of wild territorial Zangoose. The boy had nursed and cared the Pokémon back to health (with a little help from his older brother, Reiji). Jackie could see that Shinji was unhappy in the environment that he was living in (the boy would constantly visit Risshi Lake or Nagisa and stare out at the water), so, in a spontaneous bout of randomness, he had somehow recruited the boy to join his nonexistent crew.

So that was how the infamous crew of _New Moon_ was created, starting out with a rebel teen working for the Pirate Union stationed in Fiore, an abandoned Perap that he had found washed up on the beach of Summerland, a stubborn boy, and a young 

Hikozaru. It was a ragtag team, but it had grown. Satoshi and his Pikachu were the first to join the crew: not exactly the best navigator in the world, but Satoshi had spirit and with his trusty mouse Pokémon, he could stand up to almost any battle thrown his way (not to mention the kid had a bottomless pit for a stomach).

Next was Takeshi: he was older than the rest when he joined, but he was an amazing chef and a much better navigator than Satoshi—not to mention he also acted as the ship's doctor: an invaluable member to the crew. Nozomi and Kengo joined soon afterwards. Both grew up together and worked best as a tag-team when it came to battle on the high seas, and provided the crew amusing shows at night, showing off their Pokémon's tricks and talents.

Shigeru was a mercenary that they had come across on Seven Island in the Sevii Island chain located in the Orange Islands near the south of Kanto. He had joined them when he found that they were working for the Pirate Union: he wanted to find the man who had murdered his grandfather, the famous Ookido-hakase, and his sister, Nanami. He was reserved, but he was soft at heart, and his knowledge about Pokémon was invaluable to the crew (he planned to follow his grandfather's example as a Pokémon Researcher once he had his revenge).

Masato they found adrift on a plank of wood with his dehydrated Ralts. Apparently, The Phantom, the man that the New Moon crew was after, had raided the ship that he was on, and separated Masato from his older sister. Jackie had allowed the boy to join the crew (he was younger than Shinji when he had joined) so that he could be reunited with his sister. He got along the best with Shigeru (and Shinji, since Shinji and Shigeru would usually hang out together).

Kasumi was a childhood friend of Takeshi and had joined readily. She kept the ship running properly due to spending most of her life around ships (her father was a ship builder). The Pirate Union sent the final members of the _New Moon;_ Momi and her husband, Gen, were the surrogated parents of the ship, being the oldest members (they were only two years older than Takeshi). Miru's Foodin was valuable to the crew as for its ability to predict weather (Baku, another of the Pirate Union member, once asked why she didn't have Powalen instead of a Foodin, only to be slammed into the nearest wall by the angry psychic Pokémon.) Mai, the last member, supplied them with knowledge of the World.

They were a crew made up of odds and ends, people with different backgrounds and special abilities, but Jackie could always say with pride that despite their differences, they were a tight-knit family that always came to the aid of each other. He would be sad to see one of their surrogated family members leave, but it was inevitable after all.

Shinji had been quite since the ride from Nagisa to Tobari, not that Jackie could blame him. The whole crew had been quite and gloomy ever since they heard that Shinji was leaving. Miru had even cried and hugged the teen so hard that he had fainted (not that he would admit it). It would be even more tearful when they finally got to the actual good-byes.

The carriage finally rolled to a stop outside of a large house surrounded on all sides by picket fencing. Pokémon of all sorts were roaming all about the lush green fields, playing happily under the carefree sky. A teenage girl with long waves of blue hair hidden under a white hat who was playing with a Mimirol looked up at the sound of carriage wheels and the clops of Pontya hooves. Standing up, she brushed off the dirt on her sky blue summer dress and greeted them with a cheerful smile.

"Ohayo!" she greeted, her cerulean blue orbs lighting up with glee. "I'm Hikari. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, where's my brother?"

Hikari blinked in confusion as a Reiji look-alike stepped out of the carriage. He was only a few hands taller than she was, and did not look much older. His hair, though not as long as Reiji's, reached the nape of his neck; he had on a billowy white tunic and comfortable brown pants that modestly showed off his well built frame. However, his impassive eyes captivated her the most. They were the same as Reiji's, yet so very different. Hikari wasn't sure, but it seemed like her heart sped up a bit.

"U-um, y-you mean Reiji-san?" she stuttered, fighting off the urge to blush. "He's inside right now with Sumomo-chan."

"Hn." The teenager walked up to the front door and pulled out a small silver key attached to a silver chain around his neck and inserted it into the lock. Opening the door, he stepped in, and called out, "Onii-san, tadaima."

Shinji had barely taken two steps in when he was tackled to the ground by a blur of purple and green. "Ototou-chan!" the blur chirped (the rest of the crew and Hikari were shocked that a grown man could even chirp), hugging his younger brother tightly. "Dear Aruceus! It's been ten years!"

"Can't breathe," Shinji gasped, trying to wiggle out of his brother's death hug. "Let go of me, Onii-san!"

Just when Shinji was about to break free, a blur of pink and blue attached herself to him as well. "Shin-chan!" the girl squealed. "You're back! Yay, yay, y—Shinji….?"

It was an unspoken agreement they made to never mention the fact that Shinji fainted due to the lack of oxygen.

oOoOo

"S-so, um, Shinji," Hikari stuttered, playing with her hands as the two walked side-by-side through the Tobari open-air market. They were both shocked to find out that they were to be married to each other (Shinji, who had just woken up from his impromptu slumber looked so faint that they had feared he might faint again), but it seemed that they were taking it fairly well—at least to Jackie's and Masato's eyes (who were tailing them). "What do you do for a hobby?"

"I train my Pokémon and practice using my sword," came the clipped answer.

Hikari's eyes brightened with interest. "You have Pokémon?" she asked, a small grin spreading across her face. "Do you think I can see them later when we get back?"

"Fine," he replied.

Shinji could see her grin spreading as she glanced at everything, taking in all the sights. She was cheerful and innocent, like a child. He could not help but wonder what she would think when she found out that he worked for the Pirate Union. In the mean time, however…

"Jackie, Masato," he called out. "I know you're there. Why don't you come out already?"

The two stepped out from behind a stall and grinned sheepishly. "Um, hi?" Jackie greeted, waving at the two. "So, how's the little date coming?"

Hikari blushed and Shinji scowled, but Jackie was sure he saw a tint of pink dusting the teen's tanned face. "It's not a date," Shinji denied, glowering.

"Oh pish-posh," Masato replied, a smirk dancing on his thirteen-year-old lips. "You guys are—" He felt his eyes widen under his glasses as he stared at the auctioning platform. A petite figure, bound and clothed in green, was standing on top of it next to a tall, brawny man with a receding hairline. "Haruka…"

* * *

And that's the first chapter! It's a cliffie, I know, but look on the bright side: ikarishipping already in the first chapter! XD Review and I'll give you cookies!

Darkrai: What about those OTHER stories that you need to update?

………….Um, well, I'll get to them…eventually. However, this, some Rurouni Kenshin stories, and _Around the World with Takeshi and Reiji_ (title still under construction) are bouncing around in my head. But I'm going to send all of you who review this story a preview of the Reiji and Takeshi story that I mentioned in _Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping_! So, review, get a preview, and a plate of yummy cookies!


End file.
